Ralph Enfield
Ralph Enfield '(born 29 January 1980) is a businessman and investor. He is best known as the chairman of Optima Group, having rose from the position of CEO following the death of his father, Stephen Enfield, one of the co-founders of Optima. Furthermore, he is known for briefly being chairman of Crimson Inc, a large media corporation founded by his brother, Luke Enfield. Along with Neil Litmann, he is considered to be one of the most influential and affluent businessmen on Alterra, hence why Desmond introduced him and Neil into Illuminati. Background ''Early Years Ralph, the second eldest of three children, was born on the 29th January 1980, in Faunton, Denland, to Stephen Enfield, an affluent businessman and founder of Optima Group, and Fiona Enfield, a costume designer. He is of Fauch descent through his maternal grandmother. Enfield attended Redflower Infant School from the ages of 3 to 8, and then attended Faunton Grammar School from the ages of 11 to 16. Ralph, along with his parents and younger siblings, Luke and Rose, relocated to Los Martires, UMC, in 1994, for a solitary year in which Stephen founded Optima Group alongside Marvegan co-founder Teddy Chalk. Returning to Denland in the following year, Ralph continued at Faunton Grammar School before discontinuing his studies in order to pursue a career in business. ' Biography VPN's Videopeek #53 Following a declining output and revenue from Dover Engineering Stillhon, Desmond purchased the brand and threatened Ralph as well as Neil Litmann to purchase many Dover cars with their unparalleled fortunes in order to manipulate the stocks of the brand. This enabled to make Desmond very rich legitimately, on the surface. Ralph and Neil agreed to buy many Dovers and in turn, Desmond benefited from the profits of Ralph and Neil's purchases. As a result of this, Ralph and Neil became members of Desmond's organisation. They are also revealed to now be under his command, unknown as to whether that is because they all share a common enemy or that they have simply been indoctrinated. Desmond tells Enzo Virpiani that his plans also include Ralph and Neil buying out and coming to the helm of the Crimson and Moonstone corporations respectively. To A Top Bloke's Top Bloke Much to Desmond's delight, after declaring his departure of Crimson at the end of 2014, Luke Enfield named Ralph as his successor for chairman of Crimson. However, Hector Vercoe rose from vice-chairman to chairman of Crimson by coaxing it out of Ralph's hands. Hector closed down the Crimson Media subsidiary, bought out the fragments of Luke Enfield's CRN record label and rebranded it as Crimson Records. Ralph is one of many guests to be invited to his brother Luke's birthday party at an undisclosed location. He is seen briefly throughout the main party, mainly in his attempts to impress Tina Florica, who he may possibly have feelings for. However, following the events of the two days in which Illuminati member Enzo Virpiani was defeated by Luke and Mark Davison (as John & Den), Ralph is involved in events occuring at an identical building to Luke's party a few hundred yards into the distance of it. He and Neil Litmann arrive at the building to be met by Michael Wilkinson, Joseph Barker, Eddie Clarke, Kendra Harper and Wallace Hutchinson. It emerges that they have been instructed to arrive to listen to a proposition from Ralph and Neil about joining the organisation behind them. Much alike Anmin Phúng, Ralph and Neil reveal the live corpse of Lindsay Driver to the group, who has been resurrected to further strengthen the villainous force. All guests explain their reasons to want vengeance against either Crimson or Moonstone, and eventually all agree to support the 'cause.' Appearances * VPN's Videopeek #53 * To A Top Bloke's Top Bloke * John & Den Vol. 1 * John & Den Vol. 2 Trivia * His natural hair colour is brown, however he permanently dyed his hair blonde in 2002 as one method in his aims to be percieved as the 'atypical, next-generation Denevian businessman.' * Ralph's net worth is estimated to be over §9 billion. Category:Crimson Category:Illuminati